¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: —¿A qué no te atreves a preguntarle a Burn si alguna vez a besado a alguien? Que si se atrevía... ¡pues claro que sí! —¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —¿Cómo? Nagumo x Suzuno


**Emmm... siento haber tardado con este pedido, es de la parejita Nagumo x Suzuno, me cuesta mucho manejar esta pareja jeje... **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Cuando todos los fans del yaoi nos reunamos y discutamos sobre las parejas que se van a poner en la serie, es cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenece. Mientras tanto, es de Level-5.**

**A pedido de: Miku Takamine y kazeteru-chan.**

**

* * *

**

¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Ahora mismo se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía allí, enfrente de la habitación de Burn. Suzuno tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó, en un intento de que ese nerviosismo apenas notable se esfumara.

—Venga, ¿a qué esperas?

Gazelle fulminó con la mirada a Midorikawa, quien se puso algo tenso al recibir una mirada tan gélida. Ahora se acordaba, el baka de Reize le había dicho:

"_¿A qué no te atreves a preguntarle a Burn si alguna vez ha besado a alguien?"_

¿Qué si no se atrevía? ¡Pues claro que sí!

—Acuérdate Reize, como cumpla con la apuesta ya te puedes ir preparando —susurró Suzuno en un tono realmente frío mientras daba unos leves golpes en la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Dentro del cuarto…

Nagumo Haruya estaba pensando en tirar el libro de matemáticas por la ventana, era tan irritante aprenderse unas estúpidas fórmulas, que tenía ganas de suicidarse.

—_¡Ja! ¡Cómo si esto fuera a servirme para algo! _—pensó el pelirrojo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a una fórmula… como si eso sirviera para hacerla desaparecer.

De pronto sintió unas voces, pero no las pudo reconocer. Frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿es qué no podían hablar en otro lado? ¡Estaba estudiando! Bueno… al menos lo intentaba. Se levantó con la intención de gritarles a los estúpidos que estuvieran allí que se largaran a charlar a otro lado, pero cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta alguien llamó a su puerta.

Se quedó confundido tras eso, y sin más abrió la puerta…

—¿Gazelle? —preguntó Nagumo confundido. El albino solo lo miró con indiferencia y dijo:

—Sí, el mismo.

—Um… pasa —le ofreció el pelirrojo, en cuanto el peliblanco estuvo dentro volvió a preguntar—. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Suzuno suspiró algo estresado, no tenía ganas de cumplir con nada pero… sabía que el baka de Midorikawa estaría del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando perfectamente la conversación de tenían.

—Mira, voy a ir directo al grano sin ningún rodeo estúpido —dijo el chico de ojos azules con frialdad—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Nagumo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que un enorme sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—¿Qué has dicho? —estaba seguro de que no había escuchado bien. El muchacho albino frunció el ceño, una de las cosas que más odiaba era que tuviera que repetir las cosas más de una vez.

—Mierda… —refunfuñó Suzuno—. ¿Es que estás sordo o qué?

Un enorme rubor cubrió las mejillas de Nagumo, ¿por qué demonios le estaría preguntando algo así?

—¿Gazelle? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿Por qué? Bueno, pues porque el estúpido de Reize me retó a ver si podía preguntarte eso —respondió el chico como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo y pensó algo decepcionado:

—_Tenía que habérmelo imaginado._

—¿Y bien? —aclaró Gazelle—. ¿Has besado a alguien sí o no?

Un patente nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia tras esa pregunta, en realidad no tenía ganas de responderla porque… no había besado nunca a alguien, ¡y eso para Nagumo Haruya era humillante!

—C-Claro —respondió mientras ponía una fingida sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Una ligera sonrisa, apenas visible, cruzó los labios del albino… Burn era penoso para mentir.

—Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo —susurró con frialdad, pero en su mirada tenía una pizca de burla. Nagumo frunció el ceño y reclamó molesto:

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —no quería que nadie se enterara de que no había besado nunca a nadie, ¡y aún menos Gazelle!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Suzuno susurró:

—Pues demuéstrame que no mientes.

Nagumo abrió la boca impresionado, mientras un rubor enorme corría por sus mejillas. Por su parte Suzuno lo miró con una ceja arqueada, esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo. Harto de esperar, Suzuno fue hacia Nagumo, se inclinó hacia él con rapidez y apresó sus labios bruscamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera.

En realidad Haruya estaba completamente perdido, no sabía cómo mover los labios ni como besar a su compañero, pero intentó seguirle el ritmo por instinto. Movió sus labios sobre los de su compañero y la sensación que tuvo fue agradable, muy agradable. Los labios del albino eran suaves y fríos, pero muy lenes al tacto, le encantaban.

El pelirrojo agarró por la cintura al peliblanco, quien se sorprendió por esa acción, sinceramente pensó que iba a separarlo o gritarle cualquier insulto, incluso golpearle, pero le estaba correspondiendo sin ningún problema al beso. Nagumo movió los labios de su compañero con algo de torpeza, pero finalmente introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de su compañero. Suzuno lo agarró del cuello e intentó hacer más profundo el contacto jugueteando con su lengua pero… el aire empezó a hacerles falta.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes tras eso, sin embargo Suzuno sonrió tétricamente, haciendo que un escalofrío violento recorriera la espina dorsal del pelirrojo.

—Nunca has… besado a nadie en tu vida ¿verdad? —preguntó el peliblanco algo jadeante. Nagumo, en las mismas condiciones que Suzuno, lo miró algo ruborizado, pero después apartó la vista con algo de molestia.

—¿Y qué si es así? ¿Acaso tú ya has besado a alguien? —preguntó algo molesto el pelirrojo, le molestaba de sobremanera saber que el albino ya habría besado a alguien que no fuera él.

—Claro —respondió como si fuera lo más natural—. Acabo de hacerlo.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del chico de ojos dorados, pero después se sonrojó levemente y musitó:

—Pues vaya…

—Escucha… me has mentido —susurró fríamente el chico de ojos azules. Un violento escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a Nagumo, una de las cosas que le molestaba al albino era que le mintieran, daba igual que fuera una tontería, a él le molestaba muchísimo.

—Bueno yo… tengo que seguir estudiando y… —intentó excusarse el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Suzuno.

—¿Sabes lo que te puede llegar a pasar por mentirme?

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, fue tumbado en su cama por un empujón del albino.

—_Me arrancará los ojos, y después el intestino, ¡seguro! _—pensó Nagumo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero los abrió al máximo cuando sintió como Suzuno se ponía sobre él y empezaba a besarle de nuevo—_. ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?_

Cuando se separaron, Gazelle sonrió y susurró:

—Tendré que darte un pequeño castigo.

Burn se sorprendió aún más tras eso, pero no tardó mucho en poner una sonrisa pícara… se acercó un poco al albino y dijo:

—Si crees que yo voy a ser el uke… es que estás muy equivocado.

En el otro lado de la puerta…

Midorikawa se separó de la puerta tras oír esa frase de Nagumo, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de escuchar lo que iban a hacer a continuación, sería mejor darles privacidad. A pesar de perder la apuesta sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, pensó:

—_Misión cumplida Hiro-chan, estos dos ya están juntos._

Vaya, pobre Midorikawa, lo que no sabía es que Suzuno ya sabía cómo hacérselas pagar haciendo que Hiroto lo "castigara" a su manera.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¿Y qué tal? Os gustó? Espero que sí, es que bueno... como ya dije se me hace muy difícil manejar esta parejita, pero me encantan estos dos juntos.**

**También quería pedir perdón a Shouko-Marigold y Gaby si están leyendo este one-shot: ellas me pidieron hacer fics hetero y bueno... voy a hacerlos, pero voy a tardar bastante, no voy a dejar a nadie sin ningún pedido eh? XD. Bueno, pues hasta aquí, espero que os gustara si? Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**P.D: Un review no estaría mal XD.**


End file.
